It just happened
by 18gauge
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta were the two most incompatible people on earth. At least that is what they told themselves, until something neither of them thought they wanted, happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on here, so I am getting used to the site. This story happens during the infamous gap between Freiza and the Andriods. Please review, as I enjoy any and all constructive criticism**.

…..

The genius Dr. Briefs looked down and scratched his chin. On the table before him were six mangled heaps of metal, formerly training bots he created for use in the  
>Gravity room a week ago. Vegeta had destroyed them over and over again, and so he made some modifications. Even then, that boy still managed to destroy his work. The doctor sighed, and looked to the cat perched on his shoulder. "Well it looks like we'll be working late again tonight doesn't it kitty?"<p>

"Meow."

…

Bulma sighed as she flipped through a magazine, hardly paying any attention to its contents. "Ug, I can't believe everyone else is working hard trying to get ready for the androids, and here I am, doing nothing!" She threw the magazine behind her, and sprawled out on the couch. Tucking her arms behind her head she let out a heavy sigh.

"Bulma dear," Bunny Briefs bounced into the sitting room, "you look sad. Is it because all the men are outside training and ignoring you? Why don't you try some of these pastries?"

"No thanks mom, I am not really hungry." She threw herself off the couch, and walked to the door. "I'm going to go outside for a while." She exited, and walked off the porch to their perpetually green lawn.

"Hey Bulma!" Yamcha said jogging up to her. "I am just about finished training, want to go see a movie?" He panted as he reached her.

"You've only been training for an hour." She suddenly pinched her nose and had a sour face. "Oh boy Yamcha, you smell awful, haven't you heard of bathing?"

He laughed putting his hands behind his head. "Sorry, my training gets me really sweaty, and it being so hot outside doesn't help much." He laughed.

"Well why don't you go home and shower and we'll catch one later tonight. I've got a few things I wanted to get done anyway."

"Alright, I'll call you." He said as he turned away and started jogging home.

She smiled as she walked him walk away. It had been quite a few years since she met him in the desert while searching for the dragon balls. Goku had met him then as well, though he had only been just a kid. She laughed to herself at the thought of how much Yamcha had changed since then, and how much Goku had not.

_What a beautiful day… This would be great for sun bathing!_ With that she turned around and went into her bed room.

…..

Two hours later, she was laying on the chase lounge on her balcony. In her blue bikini she soaked up every last ray of sun, smiling. _This is the life._ She thought. Her mind drifted to the Saiyan who currently was living with them. It was weird to think that she had come to trust him so much, especially after threatening to kill her and Krillin back on Namek. Though talking with Gohan, she learned that he _had _referred to her a "gorgeous girl" and that had certainly made him okay in her books.

She rolled onto her back, and was greeted with a large pair of black eyes. "AHH!" She jumped up. Vegeta was hovering over her, one eyebrow raised. "I told you to quit sneaking up on me you jerk! You're going to give me a heart attack."

"What the hell is that hideous garment you are wearing? What could possibly be its purpose?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"It's not hideous in the least, and it's called a bathing suit."

"Why would you need to wear clothes when you bathe?"

She smiled, sometimes forgetting that he wasn't from this planet. "People wear it when they go swimming, it is mainly so you can be decent without wearing clothes." She eyed him, studying his reaction. He remained silent, but slightly cocked his head to one side. His muscles were gleaming in the sun; man was he ever a piece of work.

"Humans have the most absurd customs." He shook his head, remembering the real reason he came to find her. "Woman, I need nourishment immediately. Go and prepare food."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to ask nicely!" Realizing she was a bit hungry herself, she stood and wrapped a towel around herself.

"It just might." He said with a smirk.

Bulma shook her head, and turned to head back into her room. "I'll just change and meet you in the kitchen okay?"

"Fine, but do not take long." He flew into the air, disappearing from her sight.

She sighed, _if he wasn't so rude, I just might start to like him…_ She removed her bathing suit, and put on a sleeveless dress that ended less that midway down her thighs. She left her room and headed down the hall to the kitchen. Vegeta was sitting at the table looking rather impatient.

"Woman it took you nine minutes to accomplish the task of changing your attire. That is entirely too long." He was drumming his fingers on the table, showing his annoyance.

She just glared at him. Pushing a few buttons on the refrigerator, lunch was easily prepared. She placed six large plates of food in front of him, and one for herself. They ate in silence, his manners were nice, but he ate with incredible speed. A few minutes later he hastily stood and began walking away. "You're welcome!" She said with a rather snarky tone.

"Hn." Vegeta just continued walking. Bulma was sick of his rudeness, so she launched a spoon at his head. Before she realized what was happening, he turned around and disintegrated the utensil with a small ki blast. Her blue eyes got wide as he turned to face her. "Next time, that will be you."

She gulped. "Oh yeah? I don't think you have the guts to kill me. If you did you would have already done it!" She smirked and crossed her arms. Not realizing that he was already behind her, his hands lay roughly on her shoulders.

"I would not be so careless with my life, if I were you." He gave her a squeeze, and she yelped slightly. Letting her go, he exited without saying another word.

_What is with that woman?_ He found himself deep in thought as he made his way back to the gravity chamber. She wasn't afraid of him; it was almost like she trusted him. Which no doubt would be a first in history. Yet oddly he felt as though he couldn't cause her harm, even if he wanted to. This most definitely injured his pride, for he took pleasure in the fact that he had no attachments for anyone to use against him. No, he was a Saiyan prince, and would not be so easily beguiled by that woman's charm. He cared as much for her as any other pathetic human on this miserable mud ball of a planet.

At least, that is what he told himself.

…..

The blue eyed heiress put a hand to her shoulder. It really didn't hurt, it just surprised her, as this was the first time he had touched her. It wasn't in the least bit intimate, he was probably trying to scare her, but sadly all she could think about was how strong his hands felt. _Oh man, I am really going off the deep end. _She couldn't believe she was thinking that way about him!

She left the table, and went to her room. _I have to get ready for my date with Yamcha anyway._ Discarding her clothes in the middle of the floor, she padded to her bath room.

I mean, her thinking of that alien of all things. Mind you, he was handsome, cut, and had a bad boy attitude about him that put Yamcha the desert bandit to shame. No. She was only doing her part to help fight the androids, to let him stay there and provide the things he needed. There was no way it was because she had any semblance of feelings for him, even if she did dream about him occasionally. No she didn't care about him that way.

_Right?_


	2. The big bang theory

**A/N: I hope this is a good direction to go in, and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its affiliates.**

**...**

Bulma sat with her chin resting on her hands. It had been three days since she'd seen Yamcha, and frankly she was rather bored. Vegeta had locked himself in the gravity chamber, and hadn't come out, even to sleep. So she resolved herself to finally getting her latest research done in the lab.

Once inside, she powered up her computer, and gathered all the necessary materials for the day. The blue eyed genius began reading the books she had on her shelf, most of them about physics or mechanical apparatus. The words began to run together, as she thought about the conversation she had with Yamcha three days ago…

"_Yamcha, why do you want to leave for a year?" Bulma put on her best pouty face._

"_Because Bulma, I think my time would be best spent, without distractions, training with someone. I certainly can't train with flame boy, because I can't handle the level of gravity. So I think going to Master Roshi's and training with Krillin and Yadgerobi would be the best thing for me." He twirled the noodles around his fork nervously as he spoke._

_Bulma sighed, "I know, I just am going to miss you. But I definitely want you to be ready to fight those androids. So, go. Just promise not to get hurt, or forget who is waiting for you at home." She smiled and squeezed his hand. _

"_Gee thanks for understanding B. It means a lot." He smiled and shoveled a wad of noodles into his mouth…_

Really she had understood it was just that she didn't like being ignored. Though, fighting the androids is the most important thing right now, I mean, if the androids destroyed the earth, she wouldn't be alive anyway.

The things on her desk began to rattle, and she felt a vibration. _There are only a few things in this compound that would cause this much disturbance underground, and I am pretty sure I know which one it is!_

Bulma made her way as quickly as her feet would carry her up to the ground level. She ran through the kitchen, noticing her mother on the floor surrounded by broken dishes. "Bulma what was that! It rocked the entire house!" Bunny looked rather worried.

"It has the gravity room mother!" She ran out the door before her mother could reply.

As she rounded the yard, she didn't see the massive GR standing; instead all she saw was rubble. She gasped, "Vegeta!" throwing bits of metal and hot wire, she dug until a hand popped out of the rubble making her jump back a bit. Vegeta pulled himself out of the heap of metal and collapsed.

Bulma moved to him, lifting his upper body into her arms. "Oh Vegeta, are you alright?" She brushed some dirt off his face. He all at once opened his eyes and stood, breathing heavily.

"I must continue training. I've got to get better than Kakarot!" He sputtered. A wave of pain entered his head. Everything was getting fuzzy, his thoughts his vision. His body was suddenly heavy, and he could no longer bear the weight. He collapsed, and slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

"Oh, no!" The blue eyed beauty put an arm on his back and yelled to her father, who was now running up to them, to go get some help.

...

Vegeta felt a pounding sensation in his head, and bandages wrapped around various body parts. He also couldn't open his eyes. _Why do I feel so weak? What happened?_ Then he remembered. The GR. It had exploded.

_But why?_ He was doing nothing he hadn't done before, minus the increase of 50 in the force of gravity. That's when he caught a scent. It was sweet, and strong, like the source was directly beside him.

_It's that woman. Where am I?_ He used every ounce of will power he had to open his eyes, and let his head fall to the right. There she was. Her face lay on her hands as she rested her upper body on a desk. Her features were soft; her small lips slightly parted, and quiet, even breaths escaped them. Blue hair sat in a curly mess atop her head.

_She's rather appealing, aside from that banshee-looking hairstyle._ Her skin looked so warm, and smooth. For some odd reason he wanted to touch it, to run his hands all over her skin, and feel it. He hadn't touched a woman in Kami knows how long, but he'd never wanted to be gentle. Why was he feeling this way now? More importantly, why the hell is she here, beside him?

Her blue eyes slowly opened, and she noticed him looking at her. "Oh, you're awake. Thank goodness." She grabbed a cool wet cloth and dabbed his sweaty forehead. "You have been out for two days. I was starting to worry."

He let a small growl escape his chest, the cool sensation of the rag felt wonderful. Before he knew it, he was asleep again.

...

When he opened his eyes again, the blue haired heiress was gone. The pain in his head had lowered to a mild throb, and he sat up. _I must get back to training…_ He peered out the window, and much to his disappointment the GR was still a massive pile of debris. He scowled. Didn't they know he needed to train?

He threw off the sheet that was covering him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A wave of dizziness flooded his head, but as quickly as it came, it left. He looked down, and noticed he was naked.

_What the?_ How dare that woman remove the clothing of royalty. She would most certainly pay. He stood; his legs slightly wobbly. He slowly made his way to the door, but before he could reach the knob the door swung open. He came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. He blinked a few times, and then remembered that the lower half of his body was bare. His face began to burn. "Woman! How dare you remove a prince's clothing!" he spat.

Her face burned as she felt her eyes wander. _Oh my…_ She squeaked, and shut her eyes hard. "I'm sorry," she held out some loose fitting exercise shorts. "The ones you were wearing were shredded and dirty! I- I didn't look I swear." She held back the urge to open her eyes.

He snatched the shorts from her and put them on quickly. Pushing past her, he noticed her sweet smell.

"Hey, where do you think you are going? You aren't recovered, you need to rest!" She reached out a hand to touch him.

"I do not take orders from anyone, _human!"_ He pulled away from her touch, and stormed down the hall to his bed room.

"You know I am right! You are so impossible!"

"Leave me alone!" He hissed as he slammed the door.

Once inside, he noticed how much his back hurt. He decided a hot shower would help, and limped to the bathroom. He let the scalding water flow over his body and felt his muscles relax.

He began thinking about the hot springs on one of the planets he purged. Everyday after killing off a portion of the inhabitants he would relax in the spring. He had Nappa with him then, and he wasn't so alone.

Alone.

Yes, for the first time since he put an end to the Saiyan's life, he realized just how completely alone he was. Other than that clown Kakarot, he was the last full blooded Saiyan in the universe. That boy from the future couldn't have been full, his eyes were different. Even though he didn't want to admit it, it would nice to have at least someone with the same goal in life. Power. He desired it above all else.

His thoughts shifted back to that word. Alone. He hated the sound of it, the way it rolled off the tongue, and especially feeling it. It was a sign of weakness. Vegeta the prince of saiyans was not weak. But, he was lonely.

He sighed and turned off the water.

_Sleep, _he thought, _sleep will feel good._

_...  
><em>

Bulma Briefs, the heir to the fortune of her father, and widely proclaimed genius, sat on her bed. She missed Yamcha, and it had only been five days. This also made it exactly one month to the day of her birthday. A day she loved, but was growing less fond of the number it brought with it. 32. Man she was old. The years just kept marching on.

It all started when she was sixteen, and found the two star Dragon ball in her basement. Then she built the dragon radar, and hit Goku with her car. Then she accidently showed Master Roshi her crotch, and some how wound up bumping into the desert bandit Yamcha and his flying cat Puar. Now, she had a Saiyan living in her house.

_Mom will probably bring up wanting grandchildren again this year. _Mrs. Briefs had brought up her settling down and having kids since she turned 25, and here she was, seven years later, and was still having a rocky relationship with Yamcha. Even when he was here with her, she still felt alone sometimes, like even though he was here, he wasn't.

She sighed and lay back on her bed. _Someday, I will figure out what I am doing._ Before she knew it, sleep had already taken over.


	3. Pizza and Breasts

**A/N: I am very sorry about the delay, I had to work a few extra shifts this week, and well 12 hour shifts are tough to do 7 in a row. So here it is, I hope this chapter flows well, I wrote a little everyday. The story will move rather quickly after this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it. Yes the title is a bit odd, but you'll see why at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its affiliates.**

3. Breasts

The days came and went, one much like the other. Vegeta locked himself in the GR, only showing his face for food or sleep. They hadn't had much contact, and Bulma supposed that it was best that way. She spent most of her days in the lab with her father. They tinkered with machines, did extensive research, or conducted experiments.

This is what she loved, sharing ideas with her father. He was the one who got her interested in science, he had given her a physics book when she was three, and by the time she was seven, was already able to understand it well. Her father was already famous, for coming up with the amazing idea for making everything fit into a capsule. Her brilliance and relation to him made her a celebrity of sorts. She didn't mind in the least.

She looked at her watch it read 19:35. It was getting late, and time for her to clean up for the day. The blue eyed heiress had to be up early the next day to get ready for her party. It was such a big deal; it took a whole day to get set up.

_Vegeta… _She really wanted to ask him to come, I mean he deserved a break from all that hard training he did. Today she had finally worked up the courage to invite him. Smiling, she left the lab, and flicked off the lights.

...

Vegeta could sense the woman's ki moving about. That is what he had been working on lately, since he didn't have the scouter anymore he had to learn to do it naturally.

At first it had been hard, concentrating all his focus on Bulma. Her ki was low, seeing as she was human, but it was different from most. It had intensity to it that he couldn't figure out.

It had become easier, and he could almost do it without much effort at all. She was moving, and headed to his room. He sat cross-legged on the bed with arms folded over his chest. Meditation was hard in the noisy human world, so many distractions.

A knock came to the door.

"Vegeta? Can I come in?"

"What do you need woman."

She opened the door and stepped in. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at his hard body, slowly rising and falling with each breath.

"Uh, I wanted to tell you that you're welcome to come to my birthday party the day after tomorrow."

He opened his eyes, cocking an eyebrow. "Why would you have a party for that?"

"I am not sure, but it happens every year and they are quite fun."

"It sounds stupid."

_Hmm… I am going to need something better to get him interested. _

"Well it's actually pretty fun, and plus there will be tons of food that you're able to eat." She smiled, and watched him purse his lips slightly.

"I will consider it."

"Okay great. Oh and Vegeta?"

"Yes?" he said with an annoyed tone.

"You should really take a shower, you smell awful." She laughed on the inside as she hurried out the door.

"WOMAN I DO AS I PLEASE!" He yelled. The nerve of that woman, too bad they weren't still on his home planet, or he would have blasted her to another dimension.

He let himself fall back onto his bed. She sure was brave, he'd give her that. To say the things she said to him took guts, sheer an utter abandon. He found that enticing. Getting a rise out of her was fun, as she hardly ever backed down from one of their verbal spats.

Fighting was his favorite thing, physical or verbal, and she was so damned good at it. It made him wonder what else she was good at…

...

Bulma removed her clothing and skipped into the bathroom, very proud of herself for getting him to consider going. There were many reasons for inviting him. One being she would have an escort, kind of, and another being she was so curious about him. Vegeta was so guarded, there just had to be a reason for it. Being a scientist just made her want to find out everything about him.

_Besides, he is quite the looker._ Smiling, she picked up her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. Thoughts of Yamcha flooded her mind. Would he approve of her getting to know Vegeta? No, not at all. It was her decision anyways, and plus he was gone to Master Roshi's and wouldn't be back for at least eleven months. That was plenty of time to get the curiosity out of her system.

Crawling into bed she got excited for her party.

_I can't wait for the world to revolve around me!_

...

If Bulma Briefs knew what the day would be like when she woke up, she would have crawled straight back under the covers. What went wrong today you ask? Let's make a list.

First, it was the rainiest day in recorded history, okay that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but still, it rained a ton. This wasn't too big a deal beside the fact that she had left her bedroom window open and didn't realize until late that night.

Then the cakes arrived. Two of them were correct. The other six had nothing to do with a birthday at all, the worst one saying 'Congrats on the baby boy!', you'd think that with her being basically famous and all, they wouldn't get the wrong cakes. So now six people would have 'Happy Birthday Bulma!' written on their cakes instead of what they wanted. So she had to reorder six more cakes, hoping they'd turn out right.

Later on, the crew showed up to decorate, but they had gotten her address mixed up with another party. Apparently someone else had ordered a stripper pole, several dinosaur costumes, and a giant earthworm sculpture. _Odd party…_ Worst thing was, Vegeta walked by and saw the earthworm sculpture, and immediately blasted it to kingdom come; which of course Bulma had to quickly come up with a bullshit explanation about. Telling them that he was testing out a new device the CC was working on, but it had malfunctioned. She wasn't sure whether they believed it; but it was the best she could come up with on such short notice. She even had to pay for the stupid sculpture.

Eventually everything got straightened out, all the cakes and decorations were correct and properly placed. Just when Bulma thought the bad was over; she managed to jam her finger while trying to catch something her father tossed to her. It was swollen and purple and hurt like crazy. Great day.

As the heiress sat on the couch to unwind from the long day, she sighed. Wishing there was someone there for her to talk to and curl up with to unleash the stress. Yamcha came into her thoughts, and she missed him then more than she had all month.

Vegeta came down the stairs, and walked up behind Bulma who was sitting on the couch. For some reason he wanted to talk to her. It was a strange sensation to want something other than to kill someone. Longing for company was a strange thing to him, wishing for touch, and desire to taste her.

"Woman, where is the food?"

She jumped, and turned hastily around. "Kami Vegeta! I told you to stop doing that!"

Vegeta smirked, "It isn't my fault you are completely oblivious to your surroundings. Now, I require food." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get it yourself. I don't feel like cooking." Bulma turned back around and turned on the TV.

"Woman, what you do would hardly qualify as cooking. Where is the annoying blonde woman?"

"You mean my mother? She and Father went out, if you must know. Furthermore, I can cook you jerk!" She said pushing channel buttons quickly.

"Well then why don't you get in the kitchen and prove it." Vegeta enjoyed this game of pointless bickering.

"You know what? NO! I'll just order pizza, and that will have to suffice. Your _highness."_ Picking up the phone, she began to dial.

"What is _pizza?_" A puzzled look covered his face.

As she hung up, she realized what Vegeta had said. Bulma began laughing hysterically.

"Woman why the hell are you laughing?"

She wiped a tear from her left eye and began to speak. "Oh Vegeta I'm sorry, I just forget you aren't from this planet. You'll love it I promise. Just sit here with me until it gets here." Bulma patted the seat next to her.

Vegeta growled and hopped over the back then plopped onto the couch. It was then that he realized what she was wearing. Her chest was covered only by a pink sports bra, and she wore white bike shorts. Only one word came to his mind then.

_Breasts._

Sweet voluptuous breasts. When he realized that he was staring, his eyes closed.

_What am I doing? I don't even like her!_ Vegeta felt a burning in his lower abdomen, every cell in his body screaming for him to touch her, and make their bodies one. His pride on the other hand, was in opposition. She was human, and he most certainly didn't want to run the risk of tainting the royal blood line.

_There is no one left to care about the bloodline._ A very convincing statement he had to admit. Still, he ran the risk of impregnating her and he most certainly didn't want a Saiyan/human hybrid, what would he do with a kid?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. _Thank Kami. _Bulma got up off the couch to answer the door. Vegeta watched her walk, noticing the wonderful curves she possessed. The way her hips swung as she walked, and the way her hair bounced.

_Stop it!_ The saiyan couldn't believe what was going through his head. Thoughts about mating with a human, it was completely unacceptable.

The blue haired beauty walked back carrying 10 flat boxes, and set them on the coffee table. Then took the top one and set it on Vegeta's lap.

"This dear prince is pizza. Just try it, and I promise you will be hooked." She smiled and sat down on the couch.

"You better not be lying woman." He kept his eyes on the box, he really wanted to tell her to change clothes, but then he didn't want to ruin the view either. He opened the box, and looked at the round mass of something that smelled like tomatoes and the odd cheese concoction the humans had.

He watched how Bulma ate it, lifting up a triangular shape and biting into the smaller end. He did this often when he tried a new food, mainly so he didn't feel like a fool. Vegeta mimicked her movements, lifting the piece to his mouth, sniffing it cautiously then finally taking a bite.

All at once, he was addicted to it. This pizza would have to be one of the best inventions by humans. It had a tangy taste, and also salty, and it sat perfectly on his palate.

Bulma watched him out of the corner of her eye. She noticed how his eyes got huge when he saw what she was wearing, and how much he struggled until the pizza got there. He was definitely a man, and a very attractive one at that. It was a ridiculous notation, for her to be attracted, or think about being with this guy. It certainly didn't seem plausible that he could have feelings for her, attracted yes. Ever fall in love with her? Not likely. It was wishful thinking.

Vegeta was finishing his fifth box, when she bit into her second piece. She giggled inwardly and realized how cute he was.

"I told you it was good." She smiled and looked back at the television, not realizing that they were watching a romance movie she recognized.

"It is decent." He grunted. He didn't want to let her know he REALLY liked this pizza stuff. "Will you have it at this party thing tomorrow?"

_Bingo. A sure fire way to get him there._ "Of course, you can't have a party without pizza." She smiled and finished her second piece

"What time does this absurd ritual start?" He didn't look at her as he spoke, afraid he would get his words mixed up wile looking at her chest.

"Two in the afternoon." Bulma looked back to the screen, and watched a couple kiss passionately, and for some reason she blushed. Her eyes drifted over to Vegeta who had finished all of the pizza boxes, and was watching the screen. She couldn't really see, but she could've sworn she saw redness forming under his eyes.

The blue eyed beauty made a daring move then. She scooted closer to Vegeta, until their sides were touching. She felt him tense up, and leaned into him.

_What is she doing?_ It surprised him when she did it, but her warm skin felt nice against his, and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. The couple on the screen was mating now, their bodies moving together in rhythm.

_This is not good._ He felt her hand slide across his bare chest, and his lower abdomen was practically on fire. Vegeta had ceased breathing, his body was screaming for him to do something.

It took Bulma by surprise when their lips met; he pushed himself deep into her mouth as he guided her down until he was lying on top of her. She let a small groan of pleasure escape her lips and she melted into his kiss.

He ran his fingers over all the curves of her body, exploring with his hands what he had seen with his eyes. Her scent was intoxicating, and the moist warmth of her mouth was more than he could handle. He moved his hips into her, and moved from her mouth down to her neck, nipping and kissing the smooth skin there.

She groaned again, and he moved his lips back to hers to silence it. His mind was on fire, everything about this woman was so delicious. He slid his hand up her soft belly, and under her bra, grasping her breast. He let his hand explore every inch of her chest.

Bulma broke the kiss and moved to his neck, soaking in the warmth of his skin. She wanted him, every part of him to be in contact with her body. Her hands began to move further south, passing his belly button. She felt a low growl come from him as she slid her hand under his shorts. She wrapped her fingers around his hardness and he gasped.

He was so caught up in Bulma, the sound of the door opening barely registered. His body tensed when he heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta lifted himself off of Bulma and looked at her. His emotions were all over the place, as he made eye contact with her. The voices were becoming louder, and he leapt off the couch and in a flash of movement that Bulma couldn't follow, was gone.

The blue haired heiress sat up, stunned.

_What the hell just happened?_ Her heart sank, as she realized that it would probably never happen again, and he would most likely blast off into the sky and she'd never see him again. Would that bother her? Should it? These were answers that she did not know.

As Bunny and Dr. Briefs walked into the room Bulma lifted herself off the couch and began to make her way to one of the many spare bedrooms in the house.

"Oh Bulma dear, where is Vegeta? I wanted to tell him that I have developed some new equipment for him to test." Dr. Briefs asked.

"I don't know." She walked down the hall completely bewildered at the events that just unfolded.

_I really don't know..._ It was certainly the truth.

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt end, it will continue I promise.**


	4. Nightmares

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, we had a family emergency, and work has been crazy. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous, but I hope it makes up for it in depth. **

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own DBZ or its affiliates.**

4. Nightmares

Bulma woke with a start. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and she was clutching the sheets. The last images from her nightmare were slowly fading into the darkness that was the guest room. She looked over at the clock. 3:35.

_Great, I am never going to get back to sleep._

With force she threw off her covers and sat up on the side of the bed. Why was she having this dream again? More importantly, why was _he_ in it. Bulma stood and walked to the bathroom to take a hot bath.

oOo

Vegeta felt the woman's ki flare up. He wondered if she was alright, then chided himself for the thought. It had gone back down anyway, and it wasn't like he cared or anything. It was just that if something happened to her, she wouldn't be able to make repairs to the GR, and the old man was much to slow. Yes, that's all; he needed her mind, nothing else.

_Having her body wouldn't be bad either…_

Vegeta shook his head. The last several hours he had gone back and forth with the idea of going to her silly celebration or skipping it and training. On one hand, there was food, and the chance to look at her marvelous body. On the other, there would be a ton of people, and he couldn't exactly rip her clothes off and take her right there. She definitely wouldn't go for it. It really wasn't much fun if the woman didn't want it. The saiyan absolutely planned to finish what was started; his body probably couldn't handle it if he didn't.

Still the fact remained that she was human and it still did not sit well with him. Yet, for some odd reason he found himself becoming more and more accustomed to her presence. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but when she was in the room with him, his loneliness dissipated and everything seemed alright.

Strange as it was, he didn't feel the need to correct himself for that thought.

Vegeta stood and began to leave his room. He checked on the woman's ki again, and seeing that she was alright, he turned and began walking down the corridor. Making his way to the elevator, he knew exactly where to go to relax, the nature room. He found it a rather pleasurable place, and now that the Namekians were gone, he basically had free rein.

Vegeta entered the room and breathed deeply. He made his way over to the spot he found most comforting. It was a small alcove behind the waterfall; the sound of the water rushing always brought him peace. He lay on his back, putting his arms behind his head, and soon sleep had taken over.

oOo

Blue hair laid dripping on her bare shoulders as she soaked in the warm bubbly water. She pushed the thoughts of her earlier dream aside and began thinking about the party. All of her birthdays have been auspicious events, usually making the news paper, or even the nightly news report as her sixteenth and twenty first had done. She had done a few things that weren't exactly all that mature, but she had grown up now. I mean she was turning thirty two for goodness sake. Basically she was an old woman!

That thought brought back the conversation with her mother about having children. Of course she wanted children; I mean what girl didn't want the whole package. A great husband, a big house with plenty of income, and of course a few little ones running around the house.

Unfortunately the only guy she had really ever dated long term was Yamcha, and she really didn't see herself marrying him. Who wanted to have kids on their own? Certainly not Bulma; she only wanted the whole cake, not just a slice. So if she couldn't find a guy to fall in love with, and eventually marry, then she just wouldn't have kids. It was kind of a depressing thought.

There was also Vegeta. Her feelings toward him were very baffling. Something about him drew her attention, but he was completely infuriating at times. No matter. It wasn't like she was expecting him to one day suddenly say, "Bulma darling, I love you with all my heart. Please marry me!" That would be enough to give her a heart attack.

She stood and stepped out onto the bathroom floor. Glancing over at the clock, she noted the time. 4:45. It had been over an hour since she had woken up, and she only had around three hours before she would have to be up for the day. Her eyelids were finally beginning to droop, and so still dripping wet, she laid back in bed and let sleep claim her.

oOo

Morning light flooded the guest room where Bulma was sleeping. Rubbing her eyes, she realized what day it was and smiled. She glanced over to the clock. 9:45.

_Good, I still have time to go get my hair and nails done. _

Her early morning nightmare had made her hit the snooze button a few times. Now though, she sat on the side of the bed and stretched. Having already taken a shower a few hours ago, she fluffed up her hair, and threw on some sweats and made her way down to the kitchen.

When she got there, she was surprised to see it empty. Bunny nor Dr. Briefs, or even the pig headed saiyan was there. Pouting, she walked out the front door, and to the salon.

oOo

The blue haired heiress stood in front of the mirror admiring her new hairstyle. She had it cut to just above her shoulders, and the perm was taken out so it fell straight. She traced the outline of her slinky black cocktail dress she had bought for just this occasion. It was strapless, and showed just enough cleavage. Ending midway down her thigh, it went great with the new black pumps she bought on her way back from the salon that morning.

Satisfied, she strolled down the hallway to the elevator and to the nature room where her party was being held.

_I wonder if Vegeta will come…_

The elevator dinged, and when the doors slid open, she was greeted with hundreds of people yelling HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

For the first thirty minutes or so, she mingled with as many people as she could, stealthily scanning the crowd for that signature flame hairstyle. She made her way to the back of the room, near the waterfall where all the food was being served. Looking around, her heart began to sink a little. Had he not come? Did last night scare him away? She walked over to a tree that sat on the bank of the small artificial stream.

She looked over to the waterfall, going over what happened the night before. It all happened so fast, she barely had time to react. It felt amazing she knew that, but what in the world did it mean? Did she really want him, and did her feelings run deep, or was it simply a physical yearning? She closed her eyes breathing in deeply as she let her thoughts sink in.

All at once, she felt warmth at her side, and breath on her neck. Slowly she turned her head to the right, and opened her eyes. Her eyes got wide. He was really there, next to her. He didn't run off at all. His eyes looked hungry as they scanned her body and he smirked in approval at what she was wearing.

Her knees felt weak, and for once, she couldn't say anything. He leaned in closer, brushing the side of her face with his lips. Hot air rushed into her ears and a deep burning in her abdomen nearly made her collapse.

"I plan to finish what was started." His voice was deep and sultry, and nothing had ever sounded so sweet in her ears.

He made eye contact again, communicating that his yearning was as strong as hers. Vegeta turned away, and headed to the table of food.

Bulma squeaked, and slid to a sitting position on the floor, unable to move, and unable to blink.

**Foot note: Again sorry for the brevity of the chapter, and for the long wait for it. Please review and keep reading!**


	5. Bottled

**A/N: Okay I am officially back from the dead, my annoying streak of writers block over. I am sorry for the ridiculous delay, and I hope that the content makes up for the brevity of the chapter. I am on a high speed train with the ideas in my head so please be patient as i put them onto paper. Also, there is sex in this chapter, so if you are not old enough to read, don't. =]**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. =[**

Chapter 5. Bottled

Bulma stood at the focal point of a group of chatty women. Like Bulma they all were of high stature, either marrying into money, or inheriting a large fortune. Unlike Bulma they were not of the highest intelligence, their young minds focused solely on fashion and money. One in particular, was from wealthy and well known family, patrolled events such as this looking for a wealthy suitor.

Her name was Meredith Epeon. Bulma knew this girl. She was at every social event there was, trolling the parties for any man that would glance her direction. Unfortunately she had set her eyes on Vegeta when Bulma was talking with him.

"Bulma, who is that stunning young man you were talking to? He's quite the looker." Meredith licked her lips as she batted her lashes in his direction.

"His name is Vegeta, he's… not from around here." Bulma stirred the drink in her hand.

"Tell me; what in the world is he doing here? I mean how did you stumble across him? I would most certainly love to meet him." Bulma wasn't sure if she even breathed between her questions.

"Well, he saved my friends and my life, and he really didn't know anyone around here, so he is a guest at our house. He isn't much of a talker though…" She watched with a disgusted face as Meredith adjusted her fake breasts in her much too small dress.

Before another word could be said, Meredith had slipped away from the group and began making her way over to Vegeta who was sitting cross-legged on a blanket surrounded by food. Bulma watched wide eyed and worried of what he might say or do.

"Hi, you must be Vegeta! I'm Meredith Epeon, I just wanted to come and introduce myself." She took a seat on the blanket next to him. "You look athletic. I can tell work out, because you look great. You know-" Vegeta cut her off.

"Peasant! Your voice…" Meredith began to smile at the compliment she thought was coming. "…makes me very ill. Please, do everyone a favor a leave." Vegeta continued to shove food in his mouth.

Meredith's jaw hung open; she stood quickly, obviously at a loss for words. She made several small noises before stomping away and out the door.

Bulma could barely hear what was said, but smirked triumphantly when she was stomping out of the room. She caught Vegeta's eyes for a moment, she watched as he traced her silhouette, and felt her face go red. She looked away and began listening to the conversation the women in the circle were having. The smile never leaving her face.

oOo

Several hours later, stretching into the wee hours of the morning, the party ended at last. The heiress opened the door to her room, carrying her heels, her feet long since burning. Slightly buzzed, she had almost forgotten about her little encounter with a certain Saiyan, only to be abruptly reminded of it when she looked at her empty bed. Her room had been aired out from the previous flood that occurred when she stupidly left her balcony open during a rather nasty thunderstorm. Thankful that she could spend a long night in her own bed, she dropped her shoes to the floor and padded into the bathroom. There she washed the makeup from her face, and stripped herself of the restrictive clothing she wore. Satisfied Bulma walked to her bed, stretching and trying to decide if she wanted to even put on pajamas.

That's when a tingle went down her spine. She felt eyes on her, not angry or malicious, or spiteful, but hungry. She turned to face him, and nearly squealed with surprise at the proximity of their bodies. For once the urge to speak was gone, she wanted only to experience this moment, afraid it might end too soon.

He was naked, she noticed. It wasn't just the sight of his rippling body that made her blush; it was also that she hadn't felt this… comfortable around a man before. Yamcha usually made it awkward by saying some stupid immature comment while he blushed and giggled, or being playful all the time when sometimes she just wanted passion.

Her body began to shake. Not in fear but in anticipation of things to come. She closed her eyes as his finger traced the outline of her face. She closed her eyes, simply enjoying the warmth and feeling of security that his touch provided. That's when their lips met. Again, shockwaves shot down them both, and it turned on an urgency that hadn't been noticed before. Her arms wound around his neck as their tongues danced madly. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and lowered her onto the bed.

Vegeta's brain was going to explode. Every fiber of his being was on fire, and he felt a rush of adrenaline that had never invaded with such force. The Saiyan broke their kiss, pausing only for a moment to move his mouth down to her neck where he found her sweet scent invaded his senses. She moaned softly, and this made him emit a small growl from his throat.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He began to tremble slightly, and used his knees to part her legs. She arched her back as he entered her. A wave of relief washed over her as a small noise came from him in compliment. The room seemed to move with the rhythm of his sounds, a whisper breath with each thrust. Her answers were soft and barely audible. He felt her legs wind around his waist, as he began to dive harder and deeper into her body, reaching his climax. She held her breath and her vision went white as a wave of sweetness washed over her entire body. She didn't even realize she cried out until he covered her mouth with a kiss. He broke the kiss when his back arched. Vegeta lifted her off the mattress with his hands around her waist. They collapsed into each other, Vegeta never removing himself from her body.

His mind was nearly blank. Mating was nothing new to him, but it had never felt this…good? Was that the word he was looking for? He opened his eyes to watch her; she breathed rapidly and never stopped smiling. His own feelings betrayed him and he felt a slight smile play at the corner of his lips.

Bulma had soon fallen asleep, burying herself in Vegeta's chest. He rolled slightly to his left side, so that his right arm and leg still covered her body. He felt a wave of calm and familiarities slowly sink into his mind. Soon, without him even realizing it, he had fallen asleep winding his extremities around slightly tighter, for fear that the good feeling he felt might slip away.

The starlight danced in the sky and their breathing was slow and even, the cool morning air flooding into her open balcony.

**Yes the moment we have all been waiting for. Finally they have sex. Trust me this isn't the last you will read between them. So, with that being said, I am off to celebrate my husband's birthday as I contemplate the new chapter!**


	6. Aftertaste

6. Aftertaste

Something moved next to him. A sweet scent filled his nostrils, and he opened his eyes. Blue strands of hair lay across his chest, tickling his tanned skin. He realized that their bodies were still intertwined, and he was holding her in a protective grip. He tried to gather his thoughts, remembering what happened just a few hours ago. An intense feeling of fear stopped his breath.

_What have I done?_

Knots formed inside his stomach, tearing and burning like nothing else. Somehow this woman had played on his feral instincts and gotten him to mate.

_The royal blood line has been tainted._

Well technically it hadn't been yet, he didn't impregnate her. Regardless, this… thing that was going on certainly couldn't persist. Besides, he should really be up training at this point. With that, he moved slowly so as not to wake her. Not that he cared really, he just didn't want to hear her voice this early in the morning, and given the circumstances, he was sure she would have an earful to say.

Making his way to the balcony, he stole an irresistible glance back to the slender form resting under the thin sheets. She was certainly beautiful, and her touch was calming. Being one of the last saiyans alive, contentment was a luxury he could not afford. Giving one last glance to the woman beneath the sheets, he leaped over to the balcony leading to his room.

Once he had showered and dressed, he made his way over to the GR, where he began to forget the night with an onslaught of strenuous training.

oOo

It was cold, or rather a bit drafty. For some odd reason, it felt like there was something missing. Without opening her eyes she rolled onto her back. Yep. Something was definitely missing. That snotty little saiyan had left the bed.

_Hit it and quit it huh?_

Fine, if that is how he wanted to play, she could certainly accommodate his wishes. No emotional attachment? Easy. No dates and meeting the family? Fabulous.

Really she wasn't all that mad. Actually, it had been absolutely fantastic sex and sometimes a girl needs just a no strings attached de-stressor. So all in all, it seemed to be working out just fine. She dragged herself out of bed, and walked over to her dresser mirror. She began to admire herself and her mussed hairdo, when her eye caught something that made her heart sink.

_Yamcha…_

She had a picture of them together, smiling goofily when they were much younger. She had just cheated on Yamcha, her boyfriend of so many years.

Bulma let her fingers trace the frame of the picture, feeling horrible about what she had done. She couldn't even tell him what she had done. Sure she could fly out to Roshie's and try to tell him there, but is that really what needed to be done. Her mind was battling itself, feelings about betraying Yamcha, and what she had felt last night rolling around in bed with her saiyan house guest.

It was way too early in the morning for ethical dilemmas, especially without coffee. So she grabbed her robe, and padded downstairs to the kitchen.

oOo

With coffee in hand, Bulma decided to think about everything that just unraveled. First, the man who killed her boyfriend was invited to stay in her house, by none other than herself. Which is totally understandable, they really need him to win against the androids, and he had nowhere else to go. Second, Yamcha _had_ left her for an entire year, but, his intentions were good for the sake of mankind; couldn't really blame him. Third, It had been her birthday, and she did have a little alcohol in her system, so her judgement was cloudy to begin with.

Oh is was useless, it all came down to this, she had made a mistake, and cheated on her long term boyfriend that she cared deeply about.

She laid her head down on the table. She would just have to write Yamcha a letter, or go out to Master Roshie's and tell him in person, which was the least favorite of her options. Bulma was a faithful person, and wasn't about to go on having cheated on him.

After making a decision Bulma went up to her room, put on clothes and locked herself in her lab for the rest of the day.


	7. Repeat offenders

**a/n: The last chapter was really short I know, but I hope you'll forgive me with this extra quick update. My hubby has been on shift so I've had some extra time to write while he has been away. It had been a long time since I've actually sat down and watched the DBZ series, so please forgive me if my time frames are a little off. =] Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Yet again, I do not own DBZ. =/**

7. Repeat offenders

Vegeta collapsed onto the ground of the GR. He was completely wiped out; he had been training since he left the woman's bed, and hadn't even stopped for food. Regardless of how much he trained he still couldn't quit replaying what happened with the woman, and how it made him feel. Which was a strange thing, at the time it had felt so right, comfortable, and he was completely at peace. Now, he was in complete inner turmoil, beating himself up inside for what he had done.

Still the images were making it hard not to want to go back again tonight. It was going to take more will power than he thought he had in him. Her skin was warm and inviting, and it felt good to have someone not be in fear while he was on top of them. Really the only women he'd had sex with were the concubines on Frieza's ship. While some of them were aesthetically pleasing, it left much to be desired when the one you mate with lays there and quivers like a helpless rodent; hardly satisfying.

The blue haired woman was certainly a treat; she actually wanted to have him around. Her eyes told him that she was just as hungry and full of lust as he was. It strangely felt nice to be wanted by someone, though he would never admit that to anyone but himself.

Finally he lifted himself off the floor and truged over to the control panel to shut the gravity off. He made a mental note not to go that long without eating again, he was famished. The clock next to the exit read 1735. The blonde headed woman would have dinner ready in an hour. That was just enough time to shower and let the brutality of the day wear off.

Once he arrived onto his balcony he immediately began shedding his shorts. Being naked did not bother him, it was a completely natural state and he didn't understand why the humans were so disgusted by it. He stepped into the shower and turned the water as hot as it would go, hoping to soothe his aching muscles.

oOo

Bulma was hard at work, tinkering with the latest contraption she had come up with. A heat sensing device for humans, designed after the scouter Vegeta had. This was different though, seeing as she was making for the military, she made it to where it would detect organic material from thousands of yards away.

She felt herself yawn, for about the twentieth time that day. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over at the clock. 1735. Time to quit for the day, mother would have dinner ready in an hour, and since she had forgotten, or rather ignored lunch, she was starving.

Her day hadn't been as productive as she had planned. Her mind kept bouncing from Yamcha to Vegeta, hurt and lust, and betrayal and a sense of peace. Nothing in her brain was making sense to her. Love was such a strange thing. Of course she loved Yamcha, they had been together for nearly a decade and a half, and he had stuck by her through so many things. Yet, when they were together, for the small amount that they were now days, between her working and his baseball career, they seemed distant; like it was turning into more of a friendship than a relationship. Regardless, it didn't give her the right to cheat on him with her houseguest.

That brought her thoughts once again to the handsome saiyan that was staying with them. Things had certainly heated up between them lately, and as bad as she felt for doing it, she had never felt so connected to someone before. Sure she'd had a few one night stands with other men when her Yamcha were on one of their many breaks, but none of them had been as pleasureable as what she had experienced last night. Thinking about it made her blush.

_Oh boy I have really lost it. I'm sleeping with an alien murderer._

She sort of laughed at that last thought as she stood up to leave her lab. A nice hot shower and a delicious supper would certainly do the trick.

She flicked off the lights, and shut the door as she made her way up to her room. Stripping as soon as she closed her bedroom door, she climbed into the shower and let the warm water rush over her.

oOo

The smell of chicken filled his nostrils, knocking him out of his trancelike state. Realizing he must have been in the bath for almost the entire hour shocked him. What was it about this place that made him feel so… safe. Usually he was on his guard constantly, but here he felt himself relaxing a little more easily than he was used to. That didn't change that he was in fact starving at the moment.

He shook his body violently to rid himself of any excess water left behind. Then, walking over to the dresser he donned some cleaned clothing and headed downstairs to the source of the wonderful aroma.

He picked his usual spot at the table across from the old man with the cat perched on his shoulder. He was reading a newspaper, so the humans called it, and hardly acknowledged when Vegeta sat down.

"Long day, my boy?" The scientist never looked up from his paper.

"Hn." Vegeta reddened slightly beneath his eyes. He wasn't sure if the man heard them last night, but he certainly didn't want to talk about it with him. That's when Vegeta felt the woman enter the room. She just strolled right in and sat down in her usual place. She even smiled at him before turning to talk to her father.

If it were this easy to get pleasure and not have to listen to her talk about it, then he certainly would have to put all of his might into not returning tonight. Though maybe one more time wouldn't hurt… His thoughts were cut off.

"Don't you think so Vegeta?" The woman was looking at him now, her big blue eyes not showing the least bit of harshness. When he didn't respond she asked again.

"I was just saying that it might help you along if dad and I could raise the level of gravity in the GR." She cocked her head to the side waiting for his answer.

"Perhaps." He said dryly while looking over to the blonde woman impatiently.

Bulma sighed, she knew he wasn't much of a talker, but geeze, it was like conversing with a brick wall sometimes. It would be nice if he would see her as an equal of some kind. Sure he was extremely powerful physically, but she had one of the most brilliant minds in the universe, and she certainly deserved some credit for that.

Bunny brought the food to the table in several trips. Feeding a saiyan was a hard job, but she took the challenge with a smile. So far he had never complained about what was served, so she felt she had done her job well.

Dinner was as usual filled with small talk from the Briefs, with an occasional grunt from Vegeta when they tried to include him in the conversation. The woman seemed to take an extra long time eating, though it could just be his imagination and anticipation for what might happen tonight. When he had finally had enough delicious food, and plenty of their mindless chatter, he left and stalked away to his room to brood.

oOo

Bulma was sure to stay out of her room for as long as possible. She stayed downstairs with her parents watching tv and chattering about. After all tomorrow was the weekend; and with no work, they could stay up as long as they wanted. Though she had other motives for staying up late, she was still slightly apprehensive about rolling in the sack again with the saiyan. Granted he even wanted to, surely he did. Who wouldn't want to sleep with her?

At 2200 her parents had finally went up to their bedroom, leaving Bulma alone. At last, she began to feel her eyelids droop, and she made the long trek to her bedroom. Once inside she began to change clothes, opting for just a simple old college shirt before finally crawling into her peaceful bed for a much needed night sleep.

She pulled the covers up under her chin and smiled. Her bed was the most comfortable place in the world right now. Soon she had drifted off to sleep.

oOo

Vegeta felt the woman drawing closer. Felt her get into bed, and finally fall asleep. He was anxious. He felt a burning in his abdomen begging him to return to her. Try as he might, he couldn't make his body listen to his demands. One more night wouldn't hurt his body told him, the one that already occurred was too much his mind countered with. Yet in the end, it was his body that won the argument; though honestly his mind didn't put up much of a fight to begin with.

He went out onto his balcony, looking across the building to where the woman lay sleeping. With a graceful leap, he landed right in front of the window. Stealthily he crept inside, making sure to not make a single sound. He was most accustomed to hunting in the dark, and to him this was a very thrilling hunt. She was there, her breaths even as she slumbered beneath the sheet.

Moving closer to her ever so slowly, he began to breathe in her scent, letting it fill his nostrils with pure ecstasy. He hovered over the bed for a moment before landing on the bed next to her. Pulling back the covers, his body could no longer hold back the urge to wake her. His lips found the nape of her neck, and he kissed there, tasting her sweet flesh.

Bulma rolled into him still half asleep, but her body willing her to accept his advances. Their eyes met, and for the third time shockwaves danced through their bodies when lips met. The urgency had dissipated from the previous night, leaving only pure passion; longing for a deep touch that wouldn't end. Both of them finding what was missing in each other, but never willing to come to terms with what that meant.

In a matter of seconds her shirt was across the room, and he was over her, poised at the portal of her body, begging for entrance. She drew him into another kiss as their lower bodies connected earning a moan of pleasure from each of them.

He took his time, storing to memory everything he felt in this moment, so that if it never happened again, he would remember every detail. Every horrid image, sound and memory vanished in the moments when their bodies collided, and with came pure euphoria.

At the point of climax, his back arched, raising her into the air with him. Her response was to cling to him, shivering with her own delectation. They lowered back down, and he looked her in the eye, making contact with them only momentarily, but hardly missing the beauty they held. She pushed herself into him as far as she could get, and he held her there, once again afraid that his rapture would end far too soon.

Bulma didn't know it he would still be there when she woke, but the feelings she felt in that moment were all she wanted. In his arms, all the fear of the end disappeared. She wondered if he felt the same, if he felt something different in the way they held each other.

Her thoughts soon turned into dreams once again.


	8. Change in Scenery

**a/n: This chapter may be slightly OOC, but I do hope people get over it. I was getting kind of tired of just writing sex scenes so I changed it up a bit. Any who, sorry for taking so long, I was busy digesting turkey, Gobble gobble. =]**

8. A Change of Scenery

_She was running. As fast as her thin legs could carry her, she sprinted to him. He was calling for her. _

"_Mommy!" His voice echoed through the emptiness; he needed her help, but she couldn't get to him. Lavender hair was billowing with the wind that seemed to come from the nothingness around them. It grew louder and louder, drowning out his cries for help._

_Her legs gave out, and he continued to drift further from her as the wind grew louder still. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him disappear into blackness…_

_oOo_

Bulma sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down her face as the morning light played at the edge of her bed. Looking over to her right, she noticed her source of warmth and comfort had once again fled the sheets.

_No matter._ She thought to herself as she swung her legs to the floor. She had been having the dream off and on since that strange young boy came to warm them about the androids. It bothered her a little, seeing as how she didn't have children, but she felt so attached to the child in her dreams, it was eerie to her. Shrugging off the thought, she walked over to the bathroom, noting the slight soreness between her legs.

"Oh that saiyan thinks he can just come into my room and do whatever he pleases-" Her foot came into contact with the door frame, and she hit the ground in pain. Through watery eyes she silently cursed the blasted door for jumping out in front of her.

Bulma lay there, once again thinking about Yamcha. He was a good guy to her, though he had a terrible reputation for being a player. Truthfully, it wasn't his fault entirely; the women did just kind of throw themselves at him. It infuriated her most of the time, seeing him blush and laugh at the strong advances of them. He was innocent enough, but it still bothered her.

She heard a soft thump somewhere in her room. Sitting up she looked around, wondering if she had inadvertently knocked something over. Seeing nothing, she shrugged it off and rolled onto her stomach pushing herself up to her hands and knees. Her toes still throbbed, and she stayed in that position for a moment, still cursing under her breath.

Eyes were scanning her, she could feel them staring at her naked ass sticking up the air. She stood and turned around to come nose to nose with that stubborn saiyan. Her face flushed as she felt his breath on her lips. She readied herself for when he would kiss her, but the moment never came. He just kept staring at her.

"Woman, those blasted bots have broken yet again. I need them repaired immediately." He never looked away from her eyes.

"Vegeta you can't just storm in here and demand stuff! I am not your servant as you should well know, and I am busy at the moment!" She stood her ground, not moving.

"I am the prince of all saiyans and you will do as I say. You have once again made the training bots inadequate, so they are therefore in need of repairs." He arched an eye brow at the redness that was forming under her eyes.

Bulma had realized she was still naked in the middle of his sentence. Before he was finished talked she was turned around frantically searching for a towel to cover herself. They may have had sex, but she certainly wasn't comfortable arguing naked.

"Vegeta it is a Saturday, why don't you just take the day off. I can show you around West City, and you know I can enjoy my day off." She was wrapping the towel around her body as she spoke to him.

"Hn. I suppose I can allow you to put off fixing the bots for one day." He turned away from her and began to walk over to her bed. Sitting down, he waited for her to finish her business.

She shrugged, and got in the shower, being sure not to keep the saiyan waiting for too long. Once she was done, she dried off quickly, running a brush through her hair and then putting on some comfortable clothing to roam the town in. When she emerged, he was still sitting there, in the same smug position that she left him in.

"Aren't you going to change? You can't go around the city in nothing but shorts!" She pulled him into his bedroom, and began to scour his closet for anything that would work.

Vegeta watched her as she moved; it was graceful and smooth. Her body was something he craved, their mating sessions he longed for almost as much as battle. When she finally handed him a shirt and some pants, he just dropped his shorts right there and began getting dressed.

"Gah Vegeta, give a girl some warning!" Bulma turned around, her face as red as a beet.

"Hn, it is nothing you haven't seen before." He smirked, noticing the bright red color her face had turned. He loved causing trouble between them. It was nearly as invigorating as battle. He admired her wits. Brilliance and strategy were traits he admired in people, though he rarely found one to match his own. Being a Prince he was very well learned, he studied many languages and cultures, quickly catching on to each. The earth culture though, it was a very tough one to learn. There were so many exceptions to the rule.

"Are you finished yet?" The woman had interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the situation at hand. Spending an entire day with the human woman was going to be a very interesting experience. Truthfully he was pretty tired after the long night, and early morning training session, and some time away from the GR would lessen his stress slightly.

"Hn." He pulled the tight fitted shirt over his head, smirking at the look he got from her.

_This is going to be a long day…_ Bulma sighed to herself. They hadn't been around each other for an hour and she was already starting to sweat. That killer body of his was enough to make any girl weak in the knees.

"Alright then, let's go get some breakfast before we start the day." Bulma began the trek to the kitchen with Vegeta not far behind her.

They ate in silence, momentarily making eye contact for a few seconds before looking back down to their plate. Bulma was trying to think of where to take Vegeta, for she had no idea what he might enjoy doing, if anything. The beach wasn't far, but there would be tons of people there, and she wasn't sure how well he'd do in another big crowd. That also crossed out the mall, and any amusement park in town. She began to think that a walk in the main park would be the safest choice for the time being.

Once they were finished eating, she grabbed their plates and took them over to the sink and began to rinse them off.

"So I was thinking we could go to the park for a walk, then figure out something to do from there." She said over the running water. When he didn't respond, she assumed that meant it sounded ok. Grabbing her box of capsules, she began to head out the front door. Vegeta followed suit, watching her hips sway from side to side as she walked.

Once outside, she picked a capsule out of the box, pushed the button and threw the capsule at the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared, but quickly vanished leaving only a blue motorcycle behind. With it being a wonderful day outside, she figured that fresh air would do her some good. She handed Vegeta a helmet, but he quickly discarded it behind him. Bulma shrugged and climbed onto the bike, motioning for him to get behind her. He didn't much care for the seating arrangement, but since he did not know where they were going, he really didn't have a choice.

When he was situated, she started the engine, saying a silent prayer that all would go well for the whole day. She took off down the street to start their first day in public together.

**Footnote: I hope this is okay; it took me like two weeks to write, so it may be slightly choppy. We are drawing to a close in this story pretty soon, so enjoy while you can hahaha.**


End file.
